La prise en charge
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Ange P.] Dumbledore était mort, tué par un mangemort dont ils ignoraient l'identité. Cependant, le combat de l'ordre de Phoenix n'était pas terminé. Dans son testament, l'ancien directeur avait nommé Harry Potter comme successeur. De ce fait, du jour au lendemain, le survivant devint directeur de Poudlard et chef de l'ordre de phœnix. Réussira-t-il là où son mentor avait échoué ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Le monde, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas contrairement à l'histoire !

 **Titre :** La prise en charge

 **Auteur :** Ange Phoenix Blodeuwedd

 **Bêta :** Melvin, mon québecois d'amour de petit Suisse ! Et Kami !

 **Résumé :** Albus Dumbledore était mort, tué par un mangemort dont ils ignoraient l'identité. Cependant, le combat de l'ordre de Phoenix n'était pas terminé. Dans son testament, l'ancien directeur avait nommé Harry Potter comme successeur. De ce fait, du jour au lendemain, le survivant devint directeur de Poudlard et chef de l'ordre de phœnix. Réussira-t-il là où son mentor avait échoué ?

Note : ** _Comprenant vos inquiétudes au sujet de l'avancement de mes fanfictions, je me suis permise de créer un discord - qui est une interface plus sympa pour discuter, contrairement à Fanfiction, je mets donc l'invitation ici pour ceux que cela intéresse : h.t.t.p.s : / discord . gg / yzWx2gD_**

* * *

 **La prise en charge**

* * *

Chapitre 1

* * *

Comme chaque été, Harry Potter devait aller chez ses moldus pour sa prétendue protection. Cependant, en descendant du train l'élu du monde sorcier ne vit pas son oncle ni même sa tante. C'était inhabituel car, même s'il la détestait, sa famille faisait au moins l'effort de venir le chercher au cas où les sorciers les surveillaient. Dans un premier temps, les Weasley restèrent avec lui, fouillant la foule du regard, inquiets. Madame Weasley proposa même de le raccompagner, mais Harry refusa, il devait absolument rentrer chez lui pour que la protection du sang soit efficace. Malgré la réticence de toute la famille et son incompréhension, ils acceptèrent de le laisser à condition qu'il envoie une lettre pour les prévenir si son oncle ne venait pas le chercher. Suite au transplanage des rouquins, Harry attendit d'abord dix minutes, puis vingt minutes, puis trente minutes. Pendant ce temps, la gare s'était vidée peu à peu, ne laissant plus que lui. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était en retard, n'est-ce pas ? Finalement, après avoir attendu presque une heure, le sorcier décida de rentrer chez lui à pied. Ce n'était pas la peine d'envoyer une lettre à Molly… Peut-être qu'ils l'avaient juste oublié ?

Ainsi, le survivant marcha pendant de longues heures dans les rues de Londres, ne pouvant ni prendre le bus, ni emprunter un vélo, n'ayant pas d'argent moldu. Lorsqu'il arriva finalement au 5 Privet Drive, il faisait déjà nuit depuis quelques heures et Harry était épuisé. Il fronça les sourcils en ne voyant pas la voiture de Vernon. Cependant, trop fatigué pour réfléchir, l'élu ouvrit silencieusement la porte d'entrée et découvrit une maison vide de tous ses meubles et sans habitants. En fait, la seule chose qui restait était une lettre à ses pieds qui lui était certainement destinée. Harry la prit d'une main tremblante et commença à la lire.

 _Potter,_

 _Nous avons décidé de quitter l'Angleterre après avoir vu les nombreux « accidents » qui ont eu lieu à Londres et les villes voisines. Nous ne sommes pas stupides Potter. Ce sont les gens de ton espèce qui font ce grabuge, qui tuent et torturent des honnêtes gens. Pas question que ces montres s'attaquent à ma famille et, comme tu sembles être une source d'ennuis permanente, nous t'avons laissé la maison. Enfin, jusqu'au jour où le nouveau propriétaire viendra emménager. Soit le 10 juillet._

 _En souhaitant ne plus jamais te revoir, ni entendre parler de toi_

 _Les Dursley_

Étonnamment, malgré le traitement de sa famille moldue, Harry fut touché par cette lettre si froide, si impersonnelle. Même si les Dursley le maltraitaient, l'affamaient, au moins ils étaient présents. Le survivant avait eu l'illusion d'avoir des personnes sur qui compter. Mais maintenant, il n'avait plus de famille, ni même de maison. Il n'avait plus rien. Sans s'en rendre compte, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues creuses, des larmes de tristesse, de lassitude. Qu'avait-il pu faire dans une vie antérieure pour mériter ça ? Pour mériter de perdre toutes les personnes qui comptaient un tant soit peu pour lui ? De toute manière, c'était inutile de s'apitoyer. Cela ne changerait rien à sa situation. Il plia donc la lettre pour la mettre dans sa poche et essuya rageusement les larmes de son visage. Harry pouvait rester jusqu'au 10 juillet et pas un jour de plus. Avec un soupir, l'élu allait fermer la porte mais une main la bloqua.

Une seconde plus tard, le ministre de la magie se trouvait avec une baguette à la gorge. Calmement, Rufus Scrimgeour leva ses mains, sans un mot.

\- Monsieur le ministre ? Questionna Harry, surpris.

\- Monsieur Potter, si vous voulez bien, demanda Rufus en dirigeant son regard vers sa baguette.

\- Oui, excusez-moi. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Interrogea le survivant en baissant sa baguette.

\- Nous le savons tous les deux, monsieur Potter. Je vous présente Gripsec, vous le reconnaissez certainement, il est chargé du testament d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, expliqua le ministre en désignant un gobelin.

\- Bonjour monsieur Gripsec, rentrez, je vous en prie, invita Harry.

Le ministre de la magie ne sembla pas surpris par le manque d'emménagement et donna un rouleau de parchemin au survivant sans un mot. Celui-ci l'ouvrit et découvrit le testament de son mentor.

 _Dernières volontés et testament d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _Moi, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, sain de corps et d'esprit, lègue…_

 _À Harry James Potter :_

 _\- Le Vif d'or qu'il a attrapé lors de son premier match de Quidditch à Poudlard, pour lui rappeler que la persévérance et le talent apportent récompenses et bienfaits._

 _\- L'épée de Godric Gryffondor, pour lui rappeler son courage et sa force pour ses épreuves à venir._

 _\- Mon coffre avec Fumseck, mes souvenirs, mes effets personnels, mon argent et mes propriétés, pour lui rappeler la place qu'il avait dans mon cœur, malgré mes erreurs._

 _\- Ma place de directeur à Poudlard, pour pouvoir aider les élèves comme il l'a fait autrefois._

 _À Ronald Bilius Weasley :_

 _\- Mon Déluminateur dans l'espoir qu'il se souviendra de moi lorsqu'il s'en servira._

 _À Miss Hermione Jean Granger :_

 _\- Mon exemplaire des Contes de Beedle le Barde dans l'espoir qu'elle y trouvera de quoi se divertir et s'instruire._

En fixant le testament avec de grands yeux, le brun lit son passage à plusieurs reprises pour être sûr d'avoir bien lu.

\- Malheureusement, l'épée de Gryffondor n'appartenait pas à d'Albus Dumbledore, il n'avait donc pas l'autorisation de vous la céder. De plus, nous ne savons pas où elle se trouve en ce moment, annonça Rufus.

\- Je… Directeur de Poudlard ? Mais comment… Je n'ai même pas fini mes années à Poudlard.

\- Rien n'interdit à un sorcier de 17 ans d'être directeur de Poudlard. Vous pouvez refuser monsieur Potter, mais dans c'est cas là, vous refusez le testament d'Albus Dumbledore dans son intégralité, informa le ministre.

\- Mais… hésita l'élu, vous êtes d'accord avec cette décision ?

\- Disons que comme à son habitude, comme le ministre, visiblement mal à l'aise, votre directeur a su se montrer… convaincant.

\- Mais si vous acceptez le testament, veuillez signer le parchemin monsieur Potter, dit la créature magique en lui tendant une plume.

Ses yeux verts s'arrêtèrent sur la plume tendue. Elle était si belle, dans des teintes rouges-orangées. Il suffisait qu'il la prenne et qu'il signe un simple parchemin. Rien de plus simple. Juste une petite signature de rien du tout. Mais… pourrait-il faire face à ces responsabilités ? En se posant cette question, il se sentit stupide. Comment pouvait-il seulement penser à refuser cet héritage ? Toujours sans un mot, Harry prit la plume et signa le parchemin rapidement avant de le rendre au gobelin.

\- À partir de ce jour, vous êtes le nouveau directeur de Poudlard, le chef de l'ordre du Phénix et nouveau propriétaire de Fumseck, annonça Rufus. Si vous le désirez, vous pouvez loger à Poudlard et pourquoi pas annoncer votre nouveau statut aux professeurs. Qu'en dites-vous ?

\- Je… je pense que c'est une bonne idée ! S'exclama Harry avec un grand sourire.

\- Très bien, je vais vous faire transplaner dans le parc de Poudlard avec toutes vos affaires. Malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas rester plus longtemps, des affaires m'attendent, répondit Scrimgeour. Je ne vous raccompagne pas Gripsec.

Le gobelin hocha la tête et transplana alors que le ministre posait une main sur le bras d'Harry Potter, transplanant à son tour.

 **\- oOo -**

Le nouveau directeur atterrit dans le parc comme prévu alors que le ministre saluait Potter avant de transplaner de nouveau. Son regard se tourna ensuite vers le château qui dominait le paysage. Comme chaque nuit, on pouvait voir les lumières à travers les fenêtres, lui rappelant la fois où Sirius et lui l'avaient observé pendant de longues minutes. Dire qu'il venait à peine de quitter Poudlard il y à peine quelques heures pour rentrer chez ses moldus, sa prétendue famille, pour ne trouver qu'une maison vide.

Il sortit de ses pensées et prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer à avancer vers sa nouvelle et véritable maison, Poudlard. En arrivant devant les grandes portes, celles-ci s'ouvrirent sur son passage dans un bruit sourd, tout comme les portes qui allaient suivre. Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers son nouveau bureau, le survivant ne croisa aucune âme qui vive. Aucun professeur ne restait à Poudlard pendant les vacances ? Même pas Snape ? Toujours perdu dans ses réflexions, le brun ne remarqua pas que l'aigle s'était également ouvert devant lui, sans même demander de mot de passe. L'élu monta les escaliers et posa une main sur la poignée de la porte de son bureau et l'ouvrit. Harry n'eut pas le temps de découvrir la pièce que Fumseck s'était déjà précipité sur lui pour atterrir sur son bras qui s'était tendu automatiquement.

\- Salut toi, murmura Potter en passant sa main libre dans les plumes du phénix.

L'oiseau répondit avec une magnifique mélodie avant de retourner sur son perchoir après une dernière caresse. Par la suite, Harry avança vers le secrétaire de son mentor pour découvrir le fameux saladier rempli de bonbons au citron.

\- Pourrais-tu en manger un pour moi, Harry ?

Le nouveau directeur se retourna vers le tableau, après avoir fait un bon de deux mètres, et découvrit Albus Dumbledor, les yeux toujours aussi pétillants, aussi vivants. _Évidemment,_ songea le survivant, _c'était logique qu'un ancien directeur ait son portrait dans le bureau du directeur._

\- Vous… Vous m'avez manqué monsieur, dit le brun, ému.

\- Je suis ravi de voir que tu as accepté mon héritage mon garçon. Je suis persuadé que tu feras un directeur exceptionnel, s'exclama Albus.

\- Mais comment ? Je ne sais même pas ce qu'un directeur est censé faire ! Répliqua Harry en faisant les cent pas.

\- Aider les enfants à réussir, tout simplement. Et dans notre contexte actuel, les sauver comme tu sais si bien le faire, expliqua le vieil homme.

\- Je… Je n'ai pas su vous sauver, vous, répondit l'élu avec un visage fermé.

\- Je suis un vieil homme qui a eu la chance de vivre longtemps. Ton travail n'était pas de me sauver, car je ne pouvais pas être sauvé… Mais si tu veux me rendre un service Harry, sauve-les, eux, demanda l'ancien directeur.

\- Eux ? Qui ça ? Interrogea Harry en redressant la tête.

\- Severus, Draco, les Serpentards. Je sais que certains ont choisi la voie des ténèbres. Mais demande-toi, si tu étais à leur place, aurais-tu fait autrement ? Si tes parents avaient été Mangemorts, les aurais-tu laisser faire ce qui était juste, ce qui était bien ? Questionna Albus. Réfléchis à ça mon garçon. Pour ma part, je pense faire une petite sieste, cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas pris de vacances… N'oublie pas de prévenir les professeurs de ta promotion Harry.

\- Mais… Je fais quoi de vos affaires ? Demanda le Gryffondor.

\- Ce ne sont plus mes affaires mais tes affaires maintenant, répliqua l'homme à la barbe blanche avant de quitter le tableau.

Pendant de longues minutes, le jeune homme resta là sans rien faire avant de commencer à ranger le bureau. Il fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette un carton puis commença à y mettre tous les objets de son mentor sauf la pensine et les souvenirs qu'il laissa à leur place. Le survivant n'allait évidemment pas jeter les divers objets, il allait seulement les trier pour savoir ce qu'il garderait dans le bureau et ce qu'il mettrait dans son coffre.

Une fois terminé, Harry regarda l'heure : 21h37. Il pouvait encore se permettre de prévenir les professeurs maintenant. Harry prépara rapidement un parchemin qu'il multiplia en plusieurs exemplaires avant de les donner à Fumseck qui disparut rapidement pour revenir cinq minutes plus tard, accompagné par un chant.

\- C'est bon Fumseck ? Merci mon ami, répondit Harry en entendant de nouveau une mélodie qui semblait signifier « oui ».

Alors le survivant attendit patiemment que les professeurs arrivent. Le premier qui arriva fut Severus Snape qui rentra dans la pièce sans toquer, rapidement suivi par Minerva McGonagall et leurs collègues. Ils semblaient indignés d'après leur expression. Cette discussion s'annonçait agaçante et fatigante. _En premier lieu_ , se dit Harry, _il faudra leur apprendre à toquer, ce bureau n'est pas un moulin._ Ils s'assirent dans les fauteuils. _Sans attendre d'y être invité_ , nota encore une fois le directeur, clairement contrarié. Il ne demandait pas à ce qu'ils se protestent devant lui, mais seulement à ce qu'ils soient polis, qu'ils le respectent, c'était si compliqué ?

\- Monsieur Potter, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici exactement ? Demanda la professeure de métamorphose clairement mécontente. Alors que vous devriez être chez vos moldus pour la protection. Vous savez que c'est important…

Visiblement, ses professeurs n'étaient pas ravis de sa « promotion ». En voyant leur regard pour la plupart hautain, le survivant sentit la colère se répandre dans son corps tel un poison. Cette attitude, plus les révélations ainsi que l'abandon de sa famille, cela commençait à faire beaucoup en une journée… De toute façon, qui étaient-ils pour le juger sans savoir ? Même Hagrid semblait le jauger du regard. Le brun respira profondément en essayant de se calmer. S'il s'énervait à chaque fois qu'on le contrariait, ce n'était pas fini… Il allait devoir prouver qu'il méritait sa place de directeur.

\- Vous n'avez pas lu le parchemin madame ? Répliqua Harry, mécontent du ton pris par son employée. Et je tiens à rappeler qu'il y a une porte, ce n'est certainement pas pour décorer. La politesse voudrait que vous toquiez à cette même porte avant de rentrer.

\- Changez de ton monsieur Potter, je suis votre aînée et également votre... commença Minerva.

\- Employée, tout à fait. Professeur Dumbledore m'a légué sa place de directeur de Poudlard, expliqua le Gryffondor en haussant légèrement le ton. Je ne suis plus ici en qualité d'élève. Alors c'est moi qui vous suggère de changer de ton. Je suis peut-être plus jeune que vous, mais je ne vais pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds pour autant.

\- Justement, monsieur Potter, vous êtes trop jeune pour ce poste. Vous n'avez même pas fini vos études, annonça Filius avec un sourire maladroit. Nous aurions pensé à Minerva pour ce rôle, étant la seconde d'Albus.

\- Je suis trop jeune pour diriger une école mais pas pour faire la guerre ? Pas pour tuer Voldemort ? Comment pouvez-vous me dire ça en me regardant droit dans les yeux ? Quant à cette promotion inattendue, c'est justement notre ancien directeur qui me l'a offerte, ne l'oubliez pas.

\- Pas besoin d'être désagréable Potter, répliqua froidement Snape.

\- Vous m'avez collé pour moins que ça, _monsieur_ Snape. Et si je suis désagréable, c'est parce qu'il est tard, que je veux dormir et que j'ai marché plus de 9h00 pour rentrer chez moi, car oui il y a 9h00 entre la gare et le Surrey. Et en arrivant, je découvre que mes moldus ont quitté le pays en me laissant qu'une seule et unique maudite lettre. Et à peine quelques minutes plus tard, je deviens directeur d'une grande école. En apprenant ça, je fais l'effort de vous prévenir, car croyez-moi, j'aurais pu m'abstenir, et je suis traité comme un malpropre ! Je tiens donc à signaler qu'ancien élève ou pas, vous me devez le respect déjà en tant qu'être humain et puis en tant que directeur. Donc la prochaine fois, vous toquerez et vous attendrez que je vous invite à vous asseoir, du moins si vous avez un minimum d'éducation. Et si le fait que je sois directeur vous gêne, personne ne vous oblige à rester, est-ce que c'est clair !? Cria Harry en se levant.

Ses employés le regardèrent, les yeux grands ouverts – du moins pour la plupart – pendant de longues minutes, ce qui laissa le temps au survivant de se calmer et de se rasseoir. Minerva se racla la gorge, visiblement mal à l'aise et commença à parler, clairement embarrassée par sa propre attitude :

\- Vous avez raison monsieur Potter. Mon attitude était honteuse, je ne voulais en aucun vous manquer de respect… J'étais juste étonnée, répondit la professeure de métamorphose. Nous sommes heureux de vous avoir comme directeur.

\- Parlez pour vous, grogna Severus.

\- C'était écrit dans ma tasse de thé que monsieur Potter deviendrait directeur, annonça Sibylle en regardant Harry à travers ses grosses lunettes.

\- Nous avons plusieurs problèmes à régler. Tout d'abord, les inscriptions. En fouillant un peu, j'ai trouvé des inscriptions d'élèves refusées. Pourquoi certaines sont refusées ? Demanda l'élu.

\- L'inscription n'est pas gratuite monsieur Potter et certains parents n'ont pas les moyens de payer, répondit Panoma.

\- Mais… Vous n'avez pas des bourses scolaires ? Questionna Harry, choqué.

\- Des bourses ? Répéta bêtement Hagrid.

\- Les moldus ont des bourses. C'est-à-dire, qu'en fonction des revenus des tuteurs, du nombre d'enfants en charge… l'Etat paye ou non, à leur place ou alors ils peuvent seulement fournir une aide, expliqua sommairement le directeur. Mais les Weasley avaient les moyens ?

\- Pour tout vous dire… Non. Pas vraiment, répondit McGonagall, mal à l'aise. Mais ils ont convenu un arrangement avec Albus.

\- Dommage que les autres parents d'élève ne soient pas ami avec le professeur Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ? Répliqua sarcastiquement Harry.

Severus afficha un sourire narquois en entendant sa réponse alors que ses collègues semblaient soit furieux ou plus embarrassés si c'était humainement possible. Mais aucun des enseignants présents ne prit la parole.

\- J'avais également une autre question… Que font les enfants avant leurs onze ans dans le monde magique au juste ? Questionna le survivant. Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange qu'il n'y ait pas de professeur d'anglais et même des professeurs de langues étrangères ?

\- Pour les sangs-pur, généralement, ils ont des précepteurs dès leur plus jeune âge, annonça Panoma. Quant aux autres enfants… Cela dépend des moyens des parents, je suppose. Et on estime, à onze ans, que les élèves sont capables de s'exprimer correctement.

\- S'exprimer correctement ? Répéta bêtement Harry, les yeux écarquillés. Chaque année, vous corrigez les copies des premières années… Osez me dire qu'ils ne font pas dix fautes par ligne.

Un deuxième sourire apparut sur le visage du professeur de potion. Il se rappelait très bien des remarques qu'il avait mis sur sa copie pendant sa première année à Poudlard.

\- Et les nés-moldus qui n'ont jamais utilisé une plume de leur vie, comment font-ils ? Répliqua Potter, les sourcils froncés. Non, ne dites rien, je sens que je ne vais pas aimer la réponse… C'est impressionnant comment la prise en charge des enfants est négligée…

En entendant les divers reproches du nouveau directeur, les professeurs se regardèrent entre eux, se doutant que la vie à Poudlard allait une nouvelle fois être bouleversée par une tornade du nom de Potter. _"Que Merlin, Salazar et tous les autres me viennent en aide"_ , supplia intérieurement le professeur de potion, en fixant son ancien élève, exaspéré et visiblement agacé, qui s'agitait dans tous les sens.

* * *

Voici le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fanfiction ! - Encore, je sais, mais j'ai publié trois suites cette semaine -

On se retrouve donc la prochaine fois avec la suite, en espérant que ça vous plaise.

Et n'oubliez pas, écrire des reviews, c'est bon pour la santé ! - Surtout pour l'auteur -


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer :** Le monde, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas contrairement à l'histoire !

 **Titre :** La prise en charge

 **Auteur :** Ange Phoenix Blodeuwedd

 **Bêta :** Melvin, mon québecois d'amour de petit Suisse ! Et Kami !

 **Résumé :** Albus Dumbledore était mort, tué par un mangemort dont ils ignoraient l'identité. Cependant, le combat de l'ordre de Phoenix n'était pas terminé. Dans son testament, l'ancien directeur avait nommé Harry Potter comme successeur. De ce fait, du jour au lendemain, le survivant devint directeur de Poudlard et chef de l'ordre de phœnix. Réussira-t-il là où son mentor avait échoué ?

Note :

 ** _Comprenant vos inquiétudes au sujet de l'avancement de mes fanfictions, je me suis permise de créer un discord - qui est une interface plus sympa pour discuter, contrairement à Fanfiction, je mets donc l'invitation ici pour ceux que cela intéresse : h.t.t.p.s : / discord . gg / yzWx2gD_**

Note : À partir de maintenant et pour rassurer mes lecteurs, je vais poster mes avancées pour que vous sachiez où j'en suis dans toutes mes fanfictions !

 _\- La vengeance des Malfoy, chapitre 8 : Commencé (1500 mots environ)_

 _\- Il ne faut pas mentir, chapitre 2 : En cours (2000 mots environ)_

 _\- Les 100 façons de dire "Je t'aime", chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

 _\- Le coup du Destin, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Social Work, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

 _\- J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 9 : Haru est en train de l'écrire_

 _\- La prise en charge, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Certe Vivere, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Echec et Mat, chapitre 1 : En cours (1000-2000 mots environ)_

 _\- Une mission pour l'éternité, chapitre 2 : En cours (200 mots)_

 _\- Retour à la réalité, chapitre 2 : En cours (1500 mots environ)_

 _\- La Douleur, ensemble, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 - 2000 mots environ)_

 _\- Une situation inattendue, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Être un bon fils, chapitre 3 : En cours (200 - 300 mots)_

 _\- Pour oublier, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Toujours en vie, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Entre Amour et Guerre, chapitre 2 : Commencé_

 _\- L'honteux secret, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

 _\- La douleur de trop, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Devoir de grandir, chapitre 1 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Entre Guerre et Chasse, chapitre 3 : En cours (1000 mots)_

 _Je vous annonce également que les suites de Retour à la Réalité et la Vengeance des Malfoy, ainsi qu'Entre Guerre et Chasse vont être bientôt publiées !_

* * *

La prise en charge, chapitre 2

* * *

Severus était en train de ranger sa réserve lorsqu'il sentit que les sortilèges de ses appartements avaient été enlevés puis remis. Tout d'abord stupéfait par cette audacieuse intrusion, il dût retenir un grognement de rage en retournant chez lui, le pas lourd et la baguette dans la main. Il était bien décidé à faire comprendre à l'impertinent qu'on ne dérangeait pas une personne telle que lui et encore moins durant les vacances. Quel intérêt d'être en repos sinon ? Et plus encore, l'ancien espion était déterminé à lui expliquer en long et en large pourquoi on ne pouvait pas entrer dans sa demeure sans en subir les conséquences.

En moins de quelques minutes, il se trouvait déjà devant son refuge lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucunes traces magiques lui permettant d'identifier le sorcier ou la sorcière qui avait pénétré dans son antre. Silencieusement, il fit ouvrir magiquement la porte de son logement avant de lâcher un soupir fort peu discret. Évidemment… Potter. Toujours Potter. Ce sale gosse n'était là que depuis une semaine et voilà le résultat. Monsieur se croyait encore une fois tout permis.

\- Pourrais-je savoir, monsieur Potter, pourquoi vous êtes entré dans mes appartements par effraction ? siffla furieusement le potionniste.

\- Pas très agréable, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua Harry en fermant un livre qu'il avait pris dans la bibliothèque de son ancien professeur. Je voulais juste être sûr que vous aviez compris qu'il fallait toquer avant d'entrer dans mon bureau.

« J'ai dû être responsable de nombreuses guerres dans mes vies passées pour avoir un Potter comme employeur », songea le Serpentard en ferment brusquement sa porte, la faisant claquer violemment. Oui, il avait dû être responsable de l'extinction de l'humanité. Au moins.

\- Maintenant que vous avez fini de faire l'enfant, vous pourriez peut-être songer… commença Snape d'une voix doucereuse, à ne jamais revenir ici ?

\- Bien que vous tourmenter soit divertissant, je ne suis pas là uniquement pour ça, répliqua froidement Harry en se baladant dans ses appartements comme dans un territoire conquis. Vous saviez qu'il y avait un registre qui répertoriait toutes les colles, les points enlevés ainsi que leur justifications ? Personnellement, je l'ai appris hier soir et la lecture a été très… instructive. Dites-moi, monsieur Snape, êtes-vous un être dénué de toute impartialité, de toute justice et de toute honneur ou avez-vous simplement un complexe d'infériorité ? Excusez-moi de m'adresser à vous avec si peu de tact, mais je ne vois aucune raison autre que celle-ci pour justifier un tel acharnement envers des ENFANTS, monsieur Snape. Vais-je devoir assister à vos cours à la rentrée pour contrôler votre… pédagogie ?

\- Et que ferez-vous si ma… pédagogie ne vous convient pas, monsieur Potter ? grogna l'espion en se retenant de toute évidence de hurler.

\- Pourquoi pas remplacer Rusard ? rétorqua le Gryffondor en haussant un sourcil moqueur. Au moins, je serai sûr que vous serez compétent dans ce domaine.

Sans prendre la peine d'attendre la réponse du professeur de potion, il quitta ses appartements en laissant bien en évidence le registre qui était recouvert d'encre rouge tandis que Severus essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas retourner tuer cet avorton. Curieux malgré sa colère, il se pencha vers le livret, découvrant que sur la couverture avait été répertoriée toutes les punitions injustes. De ce fait, d'après ce qu'il y avait écrit, les Serpentard commenceraient l'année prochaine avec -28 points, les Gryffondor avec 92 points, les Serdaigle avec 67 points et les Poufsouffle avec 39 points.

\- Évidemment, marmonna l'enseignant. Les Serpentard sont les derniers.

Le directeur de la maison des vert et argent en vint presque à regretter le vieil homme. Presque.

 **\- oOo –**

\- Monsieur le ministre, entrez, je vous en prie, salua Harry en essayant de cacher sa nervosité. Je vous remercie de vous être déplacé malgré votre emploi du temps chargé.

Rufus pénétra dans le bureau en remarquant directement les changements qui avaient eu lieu dans cette pièce. Il n'y avait plus les bibelots loufoques de son prédécesseur, ni les sucreries. Il y avait uniquement le strict nécessaire.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Monsieur Potter ? demanda finalement le sorcier en s'asseyant en face du survivant.

\- J'ai entendu dire que la scolarisation était refusée à certains sorciers et certaines sorcières parce qu'ils n'avaient pas les moyens de payer leur inscription, commença le brun en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. Mais étant la seule école de sorcellerie, je trouve ça bien dommage, surtout pour des raisons telles que l'argent.

\- En quoi est-ce mes affaires, Monsieur Potter ? interrogea Rufus. Poudlard est indépendant du Ministère depuis...

\- Je le sais bien, coupa Potter, mais rien n'empêche une aide du Ministère, n'est-ce pas ?

Aussitôt, la mâchoire du Ministre de la Magie se contracta, devinant où allait se terminer cette conversation.

\- Et en quoi pouvons-nous vous aider ? siffla le chef d'État.

\- Disons que… nous pouvons dire que le Ministère a fait de nombreuses erreurs depuis la Première Guerre : enfermer Monsieur Black sans procès, refuser le retour de Lord Voldemort, me faire un procès parce que j'ai sauvé un moldu, sans parler des actions d'Ombrage dans cet établissement scolaire… Des actes que je me suis empressé de taire, vous vous doutez bien. Vous vous doutez bien également que cela commence à faire beaucoup d'erreurs et je ne voudrais pas que la réputation du Ministère en pâtisse. C'est pourquoi, débuta l'élu, je vous propose de financer les inscriptions des familles à faibles revenus. Cela ne peut que redorer le blason de notre état, vous ne pensez pas ?

« Eh bien », songea Rufus avec une grimace, « si ce n'est pas une entrée en matière, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas l'action d'un Gryffondor naïf. »

 **\- oOo –**

\- Pouvons-nous savoir pourquoi nous sommes là…, monsieur le Directeur alors que nous sommes censés être en vacances ? demanda Minerva, mal à l'aise de devoir obéir à un enfant.

\- Je vais sans doute vous étonner en disant ça, commença Harry d'une voix calme en regardant ses parchemins avant de plonger son regard dans celui de l'ancienne professeure de métamorphose, mais moi aussi, je suis censé être en vacances. Sauf que ce que je vois, notamment dans le registre des points, ça fait peur. Vous êtes des professeurs, vous êtes donc censé être un minimum impartial durant l'exercice de vos fonctions. Et quand je dis ça, je ne parle pas uniquement de Monsieur Snape.

Un silence pesant envahit le bureau qui appartenait autrefois à Albus Dumbledore qui était d'ailleurs en train de les observer d'un regard pétillant. Les enseignants s'étaient habitués aux laxismes de son mentor à tel point que même McGonagall semblait s'être… accordée quelques dérapages… ou quelques plaisirs en fonction des points de vue.

\- Comment se fait-il que lorsqu'un Gryffondor intervînt sans lever la main, il perd 5 points et lorsque c'est un Serpentard, il perd 10 points ? demanda finalement le survivant. Comment se fait-il que, dès le premier jour, des élèves de première année perdent des points pour ne pas avoir appris de leçon ? Comment se fait-il que des élèves, peu importe l'année, perdent des points car ils ont fait une erreur ? Excusez-moi de vous dire ça, mais si on n'a pas le droit à l'erreur et que donc, on doit tout savoir avant de venir à Poudlard, pourquoi les élèves auraient besoin de vous ? Que vous les punissez lors d'un contrôle parce qu'ils ont eu des notes trop faibles – bien que la définition de notes faibles soit à revoir pour certains – d'accord, mais parce qu'ils n'ont pas donné la bonne réponse ? Vais-je vraiment devoir vous imposer des règles concernant les points comme à des enfants ?

Certains professeurs eurent la délicatesse d'afficher un air honteux ou embarrassé tandis que d'autres haussaient les sourcils, enfin… Severus Snape haussait les sourcils. Celui-ci espérait encore se réveiller pour échapper à la réprimande du fils de son ennemi. Comment, par Merlin, Albus avait pu le nommer lui parmi tant de personnes compétentes et adultes… Certes, le potionniste devait avouer que, même s'il était vexé, les arguments de Potter étaient… justes. Et au moins, il n'avait pas négligé les Serpentard comme son prédécesseur. Mais être sous les ordres d'un môme…

\- Pour éviter qu'on ait à se revoir avant la fin de l'été, je vais essayer d'abord un maximum de sujets aujourd'hui. Tout d'abord, commença Harry en utilisant sa baguette, faisant apparaître une copie de son document face à ses employés, pour l'inscription. Le Ministre, dans sa grande générosité, a accepté d'aider le financement de la scolarisation des jeunes sorciers venant de familles à faibles revenus. Bien sûr, en contrepartie, il s'attend à ce que Poudlard représente fièrement « son état », notamment en organisant des évènements entre écoles, en favorisant les évènements sportifs et pourquoi pas en invitant des aurors à présenter leur métier aux élèves de Poudlard. Enfin bref, mettre en avant l'enseignement de Poudlard à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de notre pays. Par la suite, si nous arrivons à avoir suffisamment d'actionnaires, nous pourrons espérer nous détacher du Ministère.

La réunion fut longue, très longue et ce, pour tout le monde. Mais elle fut également instructive. Le directeur avait mis en place un nombre impressionnant de changements qui allaient s'effectuer tôt ou tard, idéalement, pour certains, avant la rentrée. Cela consistait notamment à mettre en place des sortilèges autour de la forêt interdite pour empêcher les élèves d'y aller seul et surtout, sans professeur. Mais en plus de cela, Harry espérait pouvoir mettre en place avant le 2 septembre de nouveaux cours comme celui sur l'introduction à la magie et à son monde pour les nés-moldus qui arrivaient en première année, ou encore des langues vivantes comme le Français, l'Allemand, l'Italien, … pour ceux qui souhaitent faire une carrière dans d'autres pays ou une carrière internationale mais il y avait aussi des cours d'anglais pour approfondir la connaissance des élèves dans leur langue maternelle. En effet, une grande diversité de cours s'était ajoutée à ceux déjà imposés. Comme chez les moldus, ils allaient devoir choisir deux langues vivantes en plus de l'anglais. Des cours qui allaient être véritablement utiles s'il décidait de faire des rencontres en école. Le cours sur les moldus était devenu obligatoire pour essayer de faire diminuer la haine envers les sans-pouvoirs. Mais un cours avait également été ajouté sur les coutumes et traditions du monde sorcier pour les nés-moldus ou certains sangs-mêlés en fonction du monde d'où ils provenaient. Pour la suite, et par sécurité, Harry décida d'élaborer un règlement pour les points qui provoqua de nombreuses critiques…

\- Nous ne sommes pas des enfants ! siffla aussitôt Severus.

\- Et bien, dites-vous que c'est comme une Constitution : elle organise et limite le pouvoir, répondit simplement le brun en prenant des notes. Et comme pour la Constitution, les règles sont vagues, très vagues, alors à moins d'être partial, injuste et de posséder un manque d'amour flagrant, vous n'aurez pas de problèmes.

\- De problèmes ? répéta Minerva, les sourcils froncés.

\- Vous n'aurez pas l'humiliation d'annoncer durant un repas et devant tous vos élèves que votre comportement était injustifié et que vous êtes désolés avant d'ajouter les points enlevés injustement, expliqua patiemment le survivant.

\- Vous ne pouvez, commença Ponoma d'une voix choquée.

\- Vraiment ? interrompit Harry en relevant les yeux. Vous croyez vraiment que je ne peux pas ? Je le peux et je le ferai. Ce registre remonte à sa création, c'est-à-dire, à la construction de Poudlard et je peux vous dire que lorsque j'arrive au début de vos carrières en tant que professeur et que je vais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, c'est effrayant. Alors oui, je le ferai. Et ce règlement sera même affiché dans toutes les salles car je ne vois pas en quoi votre statut de professeur ferait qu'un élève ait forcément tort ni pourquoi vous auriez forcément raison. Ils ont le droit de pouvoir se défendre contre vous tout comme vous, vous avez le droit de vous défendre contre eux.

Cependant, les remarques féroces contre cette « Constitution » ne furent rien comparées à celles contre le mélange de tous les élèves en continuant de les séparer par niveau.

\- Cette répartition date de l'époque de Merlin, s'exclama violemment Trelawney en se redressant vivement, faisant presque tomber ses lunettes ridicules. Vous ne pouvez l'effacer comme ça sous prétexte que vous êtes directeur ! Mes boules de cristal disent…

\- Sans vouloir vous vexer, siffla en retour Harry, épuisé par cette réunion, je le peux… encore une fois et je vais le faire parce que celui qui a eu l'idée de mettre Serpentard et Gryffondor ensemble est sadique en plus d'être dangereux. Cela provoque des tensions inutiles, des cas de harcèlement plus violents que dans les autres classes et c'est tout simplement ingérable. Cela ne faisait que favoriser la guerre Serpentard/Gryffondor et la discrimination « mangemort » et « sang-de-bourbe ». Sans parler de l'entente entre les maisons…

« _Et voilà la tornade Potter_ », pensa Severus, exaspéré.

* * *

Voici le deuxième chapitre d'une nouvelle fanfiction !

Et n'oubliez pas, écrire des reviews, c'est bon pour la santé ! - Surtout pour l'auteur -


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer :** Le monde, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas contrairement à l'histoire !

 **Titre :** La prise en charge

 **Auteur :** Ange Phoenix Blodeuwedd

 **Bêta :** Melvin, mon québecois d'amour de petit Suisse ! Et Kami !

 **Résumé :** Albus Dumbledore était mort, tué par un mangemort dont ils ignoraient l'identité. Cependant, le combat de l'ordre de Phoenix n'était pas terminé. Dans son testament, l'ancien directeur avait nommé Harry Potter comme successeur. De ce fait, du jour au lendemain, le survivant devint directeur de Poudlard et chef de l'ordre de phœnix. Réussira-t-il là où son mentor avait échoué ?

 **Note :**

 _\- La vengeance des Malfoy, chapitre 10 : En cours (200 mots environ)_

 _\- Il ne faut pas mentir, chapitre 2 : En cours (2000 mots environ)_

 _\- Les 100 façons de dire "Je t'aime", chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

 _\- Le coup du Destin, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Social Work, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

 _\- J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 11 : Si vous souhaitez participer !_

 _\- La prise en charge, chapitre 4 : Terminé_

 _\- Certe Vivere, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Echec et Mat, chapitre 1 : En cours (1000-2000 mots environ)_

 _\- Une mission pour l'éternité, chapitre 2 : En cours (200 mots)_

 _\- Retour à la réalité, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

 _\- La Douleur, ensemble, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 - 2000 mots environ)_

 _\- Une situation inattendue, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Être un bon fils, chapitre 3 : En cours (200 - 300 mots)_

 _\- Pour oublier, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Toujours en vie, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Entre Amour et Guerre, chapitre 2 : Commencé_

 _\- L'honteux secret, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

 _\- La douleur de trop, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Devoir de grandir, chapitre 1 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Entre Guerre et Chasse, chapitre 4 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Un rêve mis de côté, chapitre 1 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Les Trois Blessés, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

 **Note 2** **:** h.t.t.p.s. : / discord . gg / TfmRQNj , une occupation durant le confinement !

* * *

 **Ma prise en charge, chapitre 3**

* * *

Les sourcils froncés, Harry avait face à lui une liste de tous les élèves de Poudlard et ceux, classés par année. En totalité, Poudlard avait 673 élèves. En première année, il y en avait 82 élèves, en deuxième année, il y avait 97 élèves, en troisième année, il y avait 75 élèves, en quatrième année, il y avait 78 élèves, en cinquième année, il y avait 99 élèves, en sixième année, il y avait 113 élèves et pour finir, en septième année, il y avait 129 élèves. Sachant qu'une classe moldue était composée d'environ 35-40 élèves, mais que l'enseignement n'était pas forcément des plus agréables, le nouveau directeur commença à faire des plans de classe de 20-25 élèves. Cela faisait donc 4 classes en première année, tout comme les deuxièmes années, 3 classes en troisième année, tout comme en quatrième année. Soit un total de 14 classes. Cependant, à partir de la cinquième année, les élèves pouvant choisir leur matière et les professeurs pouvant refuser des élèves, les classes allaient être plus… changeantes. Dans certaines classes, cela dépasserait les 25 élèves, mais Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire une autre classe de dix élèves.

 _Toc — Toc — Toc_

— Entrez ! s'exclama presque aussitôt le successeur d'Albus Dumbledore tandis que madame Pomfresh entrait.

— Vous m'avez demandée, monsieur… le directeur ? demanda l'infirmière, légèrement mal à l'aise.

— Installez-vous, je vous en prie, invita poliment l'ancien Gryffondor en faisant un geste vers le siège.

Aussitôt qu'elle fut assise, une tasse de thé se présenta à elle sous les yeux brillants d'Albus qui semblait aimer particulièrement son emplacement ses derniers jours.

— Puis-je savoir pourquoi je suis ici ? finit par demander Pompom en voyant que son ancienne élève se perdait dans ses pensées.

— Bien sûr, excusez-moi, se reprit Harry, je vous ai demandé de venir pour savoir si vous pouviez me prévenir si vous suspectez un élève, à la suite d'un examen médical, d'être battu que ce soit par d'autres élèves ou bien par leurs parents. Mais également de prévenir son directeur de maison.

— Bien sûr, monsieur le Directeur, accepta avec plaisir l'infirmière de Poudlard. Cependant, je ne fais pas d'examen physique sans justification.

— Je le sais bien, mais comme chez les moldus, je voudrais que les élèves mineurs et majeurs aient un examen physique obligatoire chaque année, informa le rouge et or. Je pensais également employer un psychomage pour l'aspect psychologique, surtout dans un contexte comme le nôtre.

L'entretien dura exactement une heure, une heure durant laquelle, Pompom et Harry discutèrent des prochains emménagements qui allaient être mis en place. Certes, plusieurs de ses décisions coûteraient des sous à l'école, mais le brun allait également ajouter des sous de sa poche jusqu'à ce que les revenus de Poudlard soient suffisants.

« _Heureusement que les Potter et les Black sont des investisseurs dans le monde entier, sinon je serai déjà ruiné_ _»,_ pensa le survivant, déjà épuisé.

 **— oOo —**

Ce fut avec beaucoup de haine que Severus observa l'elfe accrochait le règlement des points dans sa salle de classe et ce, sous les yeux du nouveau directeur, Harry connard Potter. Certes, les Serpentard ne pourraient plus perdre de points injustement, mais il ne pourrait plus en enlever au Gryffondor pour passer une bonne journée et calmer ses nerfs. En bref, son seul plaisir dans ce travail venait de lui être injustement arraché.

— J'ai fait les nouveaux plans de classe, monsieur Snape, informa Harry. Cependant, n'étant pas Batman malgré votre tenue, je vais devoir employer un professeur de potion en plus.

— Je ne vous suffis plus, monsieur Potter, siffla froidement Severus, sincèrement agacé par tous ses changements.

— Après, c'est vous qui voyez, répondit simplement Potter, soit j'emploie d'autres professeurs, soit vous allez devoir vous charger de 14 classes plus celles de cinquième et sixième année.

— 14 classes ? s'exclama le potioniste, en haussant les sourcils. Êtes-vous devenu fou ?

— Disons, qu'en acceptant tous les élèves refusés à Poudlard les années précédentes, soit entre 100 et 200 élèves, tout en réduisant le nombre d'élèves par classe… Eh bien, cela augmente le nombre de classes. Est-ce que vous trouviez l'année dernière que sept classes à votre charge étaient beaucoup ?

— Lorsque j'étais en classe avec les Gryffondor, oui, affirma narquoisement le professeur de potion avec un sourire mauvais.

— Je pourrais avoir deux professeurs à temps plein et un professeur à temps partiel. Hum…

Ce fut en marmonnant qu'il quitta la classe sans faire attention aux soupirs agacés de Snape ou à ses haussements de sourcils moqueurs. Cependant, avant de passer la porte, il se tourna une dernière fois vers son ancien professeur, un petit sourire aux lèvres :

— J'ai failli oublier de vous dire, je vous attends demain à 14 h pour assister aux entretiens des professeurs de potion. À demain !

— Heureusement que je suis en vacances, murmura rageusement Severus. Sale gamin !

 **— oOo —**

— Alors ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers Snape qui semblait vouloir être partout… sauf ici.

— Tous des incompétents, se contenta-t-il de répondre à travers un grognement.

— Vraiment ? sourit Potter, presque amusé par l'attitude boudeuse du professeur de potion. Vous ressemblez étrangement à un enfant qui boude Snape.

— Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me faire insulter, siffla l'espion en plissant les yeux.

— Non, effectivement, acquiesça le survivant. Vous êtes venus pour m'aider. Cependant, vous ne m'aidez pas.

Se retenant de toute évidence de lui grogner une nouvelle fois dessus, voire de le mordre, il observa de mauvaise grâce tous les CV qu'il y avait sur la table avant d'en prendre deux pour presque les jeter à l'avorton devenu directeur.

— Merci.

Presque aussitôt, le successeur d'Albus envoya un parchemin aux deux personnes choisies par Severus et lorsqu'il redressa la tête, celui-ci vit que le professeur de potion était déjà parti.

 _«_ _Bien_ _»,_ réfléchit Harry, _«_ _Dire que je vais devoir faire ça avec chaque professeur. Heureusement qu'il y a un seul Snape._ _»_

 **— oOo —**

Ce fut au bout de deux semaines que Harry eut employé tous les professeurs nécessaires que ce soient pour toutes les classes, mais également pour les nouvelles matières telles que l'anglais, le latin, le grec, le français, l'espagnol, l'italien et l'allemand. De plus, le nouveau directeur avait aussi ajouté l'introduction à la magie, les traditions et coutumes sorcières et l'introduction au droit sorcier.

Cependant, une autre question se posait : comment organiser la grande salle maintenant ? Il était plus qu'évident que ses employés ne pourraient pas manger sur la même table que les autres années, elle était bien trop petite. Muni de sa baguette magique, il modifia l'agencement des différentes tables, rajoutant des tables pour les élèves, mais également des tables pour les professeurs. Une heure plus tard, le directeur fut satisfait de son travail. La magie du château l'avait aidé en agrandissant légèrement la pièce tout en faisant en sorte que l'estrade des professeurs fasse le tour des tables des élèves.

\- Monsieur le directeur ? Je sais que ce n'est pas encore la rentrée, mais puis-je m'installer dès maintenant ? demanda une voix derrière.

Se retournant, son regard plongea dans celui de Narcissa. Hochant la tête, Harry avança à travers les couloirs et écouta le bruit des talons de la mère de Malfoy pour savoir si celle-ci la suivait. Tournant à droite, puis deux fois à gauche avant de s'arrêter devant un tableau et d'agiter d'un geste précis sa baguette.

\- Choisissez votre mot de passe, madame Malfoy, exigea le survivant.

\- Petit Dragon. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous m'avez choisi pour le poste de professeure d'histoire de la magie ?

\- Pour deux raisons, annonça le nouveau directeur après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Pour avoir un vrai professeur qui puisse parler d'autre chose que la guerre des gobelins et pour que Lucius Malfoy fasse des donations pour l'école. Ainsi, il redore le peu de bonne réputation qui lui reste et moi, je peux améliorer les services de cette école. Mais j'espère que vous ne profiterez pas de mon hospitalité pour réaliser les souhaits de votre… maître, madame Malfoy.

Un silence lourd de sens pesa entre eux alors que l'ancienne Black se redressait légèrement, levant le montant et que Potter se contentait de lever un sourcil avant de repartir dans son bureau, il avait encore du travail.

Connaissant pratiquement tous les moyens, les ayant testés lui-même, pour enfreindre le règlement, il devait déjà régler le souci des sorties hors du couvre-feu. Certes, les méthodes de son prédécesseur étaient plus ou moins efficaces, mais cela fonctionnait parce qu'Albus avait réussi à avoir la loyauté des tableaux et des fantômes du château. Ce qui n'était pas son cas, surtout qu'en on savait qu'un tableau présent dans les cachots s'était lié « d'amitié » avec Draco Malfoy.

De retour dans son bureau, il mit la carte des maraudeurs sur son secrétaire. La semaine précédente, l'élu du monde des sorciers avait étudié les sortilèges qu'il y avait sur la carte pour pouvoir les adapter. Ainsi, il agita une nouvelle fois sa baguette au-dessus de son héritage familial tout en marmonnant une formule latine durant quelques minutes. Le résultat fut tout bonnement bluffant. Il avait dégagé tout le mur en face de son bureau et avait fait en sorte que la carte des maraudeurs soit affichée.

— Eh bien, heureusement que ça n'existait pas lors de mes années précédentes…

 **— oOo —**

Les préparatifs furent encore longs, notamment pour mettre en place le sortilège autour la forêt interdite qui permettrait de prévenir l'enseignement le plus proche qu'un élève était dans la forêt interdite. Cela prit plus d'une semaine à Harry pour que le sortilège fonctionne correctement tellement la dépense d'énergie était importante, mais il était plutôt fier du résultat. Peut-être que durant les prochaines grandes vacances, le survivent pourrait trouver une solution pour le Saule Cogneur…

Cependant, dans une semaine, les cours allaient reprendre dans un peu moins d'une semaine et dans à peine une heure, une réunion allait se tenir à Poudlard pour constituer les classes et faire les dernières vérifications. De ce fait, le Saule Cogneur allait attendre.

 **— oOo —**

— Merci à vous d'être là aujourd'hui pour cette réunion, remercia Harry, nous avons reçu toutes les lettres des élèves s'inscrivant à Poudlard, nous allons donc pouvoir commencer à constituer les classes. Mais tout d'abord, des présentations s'imposent. Je vous présente donc Asha Grames et Skylar Dothe, nos nouvelles professeures d'anglais.

Madame Grames et madame Dothe se levèrent, baissant poliment la tête. C'était deux jolies femmes, Asha était une brune aux yeux verts élancée sans aucun doute une sportive à en jugé par ses formes tandis que Skylar était une rousse aux yeux bleus toute aussi grande, mais bien plus fine et délicate que sa collègue.

— Je vous présente également Edward Gauthier, notre nouveau professeur de français.

Ce fut un jeune homme brun aux yeux noirs d'une vingtaine d'années qui se redressa, sortant fraîchement d'une faculté sorcière de langue en France.

Les présentations continuèrent encore une dizaine de minutes pendant laquelle une dizaine de personnes furent présentées tous une part une à la grande exaspération de Snape qui se retenait de toute évidence de quitter cette pièce. Heureusement pour lui, la dernière personne avait été présentée et à son plus grand étonnement, c'était Narcissa.

— Et pour finir, voici Narcissa Malfoy, notre nouvelle professeure d'histoire de la magie.

Les trois heures qui suivirent, chaque professeur avait une pile d'inscriptions ainsi qu'un parchemin face à eux pour noter les élèves concernées par leur matière et tout ce qu'on entendait, c'étaient les plumes qui grattaient sur le papier. La répartition des élèves fut tout aussi compliquée et longue, sans parler de l'établissement des différents plannings qui étaient devenus plus complexes à cause du nombre de matières et de classes qui avaient augmenté. La réunion fut donc terminée à 20 h 30 et tous les professeurs semblaient être heureux que ce soit ENFIN terminé.

Épuisé, il transplana — décidément, Harry adorait cet avantage — dans son bureau. Malheureusement, il avait oublié que Dumbledore était toujours présent dans son tableau et qu'il aimait autant les rumeurs, les histoires qu'une vieille dame.

— D'après mes nouveaux amis, la réunion s'est plutôt bien passée.

Par Merlin, que cette année allait être longue…

— Je suis pressée de voir ce que tu feras pour l'Ordre de Phénix.

Très longue…

* * *

Et voici, j'espère que ça vous aura plus ! N'hésitez pas à poster une review au passage et bon confinement !


End file.
